1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved roller skate having a variety of adjustable components, in particular, front wheels which may be locked against rearward movement, rear wheels which may be locked against any movement, an extendible skate length, and an easily adjusted ankle strap.
2. Background
Roller skates have been in use for well over one hundred years and in that time many patents have been obtained for a variety of improvements on the basic arrangement of four wheels connected to a foot support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 189,783 was issued Apr. 17, 1877. The patent relates to a method for mitigating rattling which resulted after extended use. Since that time, a wide variety of other patents have issued for improvements in the roller skate field.
Among the other improvements are means for preventing backward movement of a roller skate. A basic ratchet and pawl arrangement has been used for many years. A loosely pivoted pawl drawn downwardly by the force of gravity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,833, issued Apr. 15, 1884. The skate also had an attachment for securing the pawl out of alignment with the ratchet portion when desired.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,767, issued Nov. 19, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,676, issued Jun. 12, 1990, demonstrate a more intricate internal mechanism for preventing backward movement of at least one wheel of a roller skate. Both designs, however, are susceptible to a variety of problems which may be encountered by the user. For example, the pawl in both arrangements extends out of the frame of the roller skate and below the plane defined by axles. The pawl engages a plurality of teeth located on an inner surface of the wheel formed by a coaxial channel with the riding surface of the wheel. This channel significantly reduces the strength of the wheel, making it more susceptible to deformation than if the wheel were solid or had an internal webbing. This deformation may prevent the pawl from engaging the teeth.
Another problem with the arrangements shown in the above-mentioned patents is that the pawl extends below the plane formed by the axles. The pawl is more susceptible to jamming in either the upward or downward position because of dirt, rocks, or mud than an arrangement wherein the pawl never extends below the plane. Furthermore, the pawl which is unprotected and exposed to the ground may be forced upward and be disengaged from the wheel when used on an uneven surface. This may result in injury to a child because the wheel may unexpectedly rotate.
Extendible roller skates have been used for years and patents have issued for such mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,352, issued Nov. 24, 1987 describes the use of a dog positioned on the upper surface of the skate which may be lifted to release a tongue secured to one-half of the skate provided with teeth for engagement with complementary teeth on the other half of the skate.
It is essential that the elements do not flex too much since flexing may result in breaking or other problems from extended use. The tongue of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,352, for example, may lose its elasticity after a period of time in the locked in position without being released. Simplicity and reliability of design are also important for a beginner's skates.
Buckle designs for ankle straps have also been in existence for many years. Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,458, issued Feb. 28, 1984, demonstrates the use of a pawl member supported on one strap for engagement with teeth located on a second strap. By depressing the pawl, the position of the second strap may be adjusted.
As mentioned above, simplicity and reliability are essential characteristics of a child's skate product. A buckle arrangement which releases too easily has the potential for seriously harming the user. Thus, the buckle must be designed to retain a child's foot in the event of accidental touching or bumping of the pawl.
The characteristics of a suitable child's roller skate, or beginner's roller skate, requires a variety of adjusting mechanisms so that the user may "grow" with the same skates. It is important, especially for a child, to have a consistent roller skate to prevent any immediate or significant change in the skate to which he or she has become accustomed. Therefore, the skate must be adjustable according to the child's growth both physically and as a skater. Economically, it is also beneficial to have a sturdy adjustable skate which can be used by many members of a family.